Phantom's Bane, Sister's Love, and Sniper's Hate
by ghost509
Summary: Will Danny succeed? Or, will he fall to the sniper? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(With a new student that doesn't like bullies, a new ghost in town, and being 'hunted' Danny has a lot of his plate. It has been a month since the near death experience with the asteroid, and many things have changed. Everyone knows his true identity. Danny and Sam are dating. At least half of the ghosts are Danny's allies. But some things haven't change. Dash is still a bully. And, Danny is still the 'big game' for hunters like Skulker, Tech Mo, and Vlad. But with the appearance of the new Amity Park High School student Kevin Minton, things start getting harder and stranger. A new ghost appears, and starts doing Danny Phantoms job for him. Even to go as far as capturing him, over and over again. Will Danny survive it all, of will he fall to the sniper.)**

**(Yes, it appears I'm writing a Danny Phantom fanfiction. The Pairings are DannyxSamxJazz (for my friend Forever United), and OC X Lydia. Possibly OC X Harem. Will have lemons, if I can find someone to help me with them, or write them for me. Also if you want to use any of the OCs I have created for any of my stores, just let me know and I'll say yes. Anyway, let's begin.)**

"Another day, another night of hunting down loose ghosts." Danny Fenton, now currently Danny Phantom said to himself, as he flew through the empty sky, of the quiet city known as Amity Park. It had been a month since the Ecto-Ranium Asteroid almost destroyed both the ghost zone and the world, and already so much has change. Everybody knew his secret, he and Sam became a official couple, and at least half of the ghosts were his friends/allies. And, then there were the things that hadn't changed. Dash was still a bully, ghosts like Skulker and Tech Mo were out for his head, and his feelings for a certain red head sibling grew each day. Danny shook his head at the thought, and continued his flight/patrol. But, that's when his ghost sense went off, followed by the trademark blue smoke coming out from his mouth.

"Ah great. What now?" He asked. Then a green and black bow came from the shadows, behind him, and held by a black glove covered hand. Then an arrow was placed on the bow, before being pulled back by another hand. After being pulled back all the way, it was let go, and sent aiming straight for Danny's head. But Danny knew it was coming. He turned around, and caught the arrow, a centimeter being the only thing separating it and his face. Danny looked towards the shadows with a smirk, only to see as the Archer Ghost exited from the shadows. "You missed." Danny said with a smirk. But was confused when the Archer Ghost crossed his arms, and pointed to the end of the arrow. Danny looked at the end, only to see some string that lite on fire, run out. "Uh no." Danny said, his shoulders lowering due to being upset, about being outsmarted. The arrow exploded, causing Danny to yell as he was thrown into a wall. He slide down it, until he was sitting on the ground. "Talk about an explosive comeback." Danny said to himself. He looked up, only to see the tip of a sharpened arrow in his face. "Ok, ok. I give up." Danny staed, while putting his hands up, but started to move them behind his back. "On second though, I could just do this." Danny said with a smirk, before pulling out the Fenton Thermos from behind back. Before the Archer Ghost could blink, Danny opened it, and sucked the ghost in. Archer Ghost let out what sounded like a groan of frustration, before he was completely sucked in. Danny nodded, before closing the Thermos, and standing back up.

"This gets easier day after day." Danny said to himself, while throwing the Thermos into the air, and catching it. He did this a few times, until he threw it too high. That's when it was cut in half by a giant axe, with both pieces falling to the ground. He looked behind himself, only for the Executioner Ghost come from the alley behind him, with his axe raised, ready to finish the job. Danny closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face as the axe came down on him. But after a few seconds, nothing came. He opened his eyes, only to see that the Executioner Ghost was no where in sight. He looked around, only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"What a lucky break." Danny said to himself with a sigh.

"Not so much." A new voice said from behind him. Danny looked behind himself, only to see nothing. He looked above at a rooftop, only to see a pair or glowing purple eyes, and the barrel of what looked like a Sniper Rifle pointing at him.

"What the-?" Danny started to ask, only to be cut off by the new figure.

"Adois Ghosty." He greeted, before pulling the trigger. A bullet flew from the guns barrel, and before Danny could blink, it went right through him. But Danny didn't fell anything, so he looked at him with a smirk.

"You missed."

"Did I?" He questioned back. Danny gave a confused look, before he felt himself being sucked into something. He looked behind him, only to see the bullet on the ground, opened, and started to suck him in. Danny yelled as he was sucked in, until he was completely sucked into the bullet. The bullet rolled into the alley, opposite of the figure, and blinked with a blue light, before another did the same. The new figure seemed nod, before holstering the gun behind his back, and jumping down to the ground level, into an alley. He got up from his kneeling position, he seemed to look around, before sinking into the ground. Then a shadow appeared on the ground, before it moved to a shadow of a car, and another, before reappearing into the alley, where the bullets lay. The same purple eyes rose from the ground, before a black glove covered hand grabbed both bullets.

"Another catch." He told himself, before throwing them in the air, caught them, and put into his pocket. He looked around, before jumping up, causing his legs to disappear and be replaced by what appeared to be black smoke. He proceeded to fly into the night sky, debating who to send to the Ghost Zone first.


	2. It's Stone: Kevin Stone

A male figure could be seen flying through the night sky, towards a forest. He started descending down, before floating above the ground. His bottom half turned from smoke, into a pair of legs. He walked towards a decent sized, woodened cabin, before entering. The entire place was empty. He closed the door, before walking into the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, before he started descending into the floorboards.

After a few seconds, he finally got into what he wanted. Just feet under the cabin, was a high-tech lab. Monitors, capsules, and weapon and bullet racks spread throughout the lab. And, with the light on, the figure could be seen. He wore a full body, made of a artificially created metallic compound. It was mainly black, with one orange shoulder pad on his left shoulder, boots, and a long cuff like piece of armor on his right wrist. When turned around, it looked like he had two holsters on his back, one for a sniper, and the other for a sword. On his side, was two a holster. It looked like it was for a pistol of some sorts. The figure reached up, and took off his helmet, showing off his face. He was young, maybe 18, with extremely pale skin, purple eyes, and long, smoke like black hair. A white light enveloped him, before a flash occurred. Now, he looked different. His suit was equally orange and black, and it looked fixed. His face was less pale, his hair was now a buzz cut brown, and his eyes were now brown. He placed his helmet on a table next to the large computer and sighed.

He took out the two bullets from his pocket and sat down in his spinning chair in front of the large computer. He pressed a blue button, and a small hole opened next to it. A small, portal like object raised, and it glowed a light blue. He took one of his bullets, and sat it onto the portal. The young ghost/human than pressed a green button. The bullet and portal flashed, before he removed it. The male placed the second bullet, holding Danny, onto the portal. He hit the green button again, and like last time, it flashed. But his eyes widened as the bullet shook violently, before a flash enveloped the room, blinding him. He raised his hand to shield his eyes, and when the light died down, he looked in order to see what had happened. He saw Danny, looking around confused and freaked out. The male pulled out a handgun and was about to fire, but Danny turned transparent, and flew through the ceiling, escaping. He grunted, before tossing the gun onto the table and sighed.

"He's not entirely ghost." He said, a little bit amazed and angered.

He looked towards a picture below his computer. It showed three humans. A mother, father, and child. But before he could think, a pair of ghostly green, black tattooed arms wrapped around his neck. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted, before opening his eyes, as he felt himself getting turned around in the chair. He was met with the sight of a green female ghost, wrapped in a red cloak, with a black Mohawk, blood red eyes, a nose piercing, and thigh high, black leather boots. She easily slid into his lap, before wrapping her arms around his neck once more. Each had a smirk on their faces. They were both playful, but had different meanings behind them. In the blink of an eye, she brought him into a kiss, which he gladly returned.

**(Next day. Amity Park High school. 9 am in the hallway.)**

"So, what did you do last night?" A African American, 18 year old male asked as a female Caucasian grabbed a book from her locker. The African American was 5'5, with black hair and turquoise eyes. He wore a long sleeved, yellow shirt, with green cargo pants, black belt, brown boots, a red beret, glasses, and a blue backpack.

"Studied for the test today than went to bed. Ya know? Like how ordinary teenagers who want to pass do." The girl replied, while rolling her eyes. She was 5'6, with lack hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. She wore purple lipstick, has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head, which was held back by a green hair tie. Her usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. One word could describe her well. Goth.

"Whoa Sam. I thought you gave up the 'snappy comeback' side of yourself."

"That's only when I don't get asked stupid questions Tucker." The now known Sam replied to the now confirmed Tucker.

"And judging by that comment, you asked another stupid question." A new but familiar voice rang from behind Tucker. The two looked to see who it was, only to see their longest and best-est friend, Danny Fenton. And as a added bonus for Sam, her boyfriend.

"You're always on her side." Tucker grumbled, as Danny walked past him.

"Well, she is the love of my life." He replied, while the two pecked each other on the cheek. Sam actually blushed at the comment. But the blushed died down, as both she and Tucker took in his condition. Red stained his eyes, with a lot of purple bags.

"What happened to you last night?" Tucker asked, surprised at his best friends condition.

"Escaping some nut job sniper." Danny told them, causing their eyes to widen. "I'll tell the rest later." He backed up with a yawn, but all of the sudden, a blue mist escaped his lips.

But before anything else could be said, Principal Ishiyama and Vice Principal/English Teacher Lancer walked by, while a man, woman, and teenager walked past them. The woman was 5'6, with long blond hair tied into a pony tail, green eyes, and a slight tan. She was wearing a light green tank top, black yoga pants, some type of white baseball cap, and white sneakers. The man was 5'10, with short black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. The teen was 6'1, with buzz cut like brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He teen wore a simple black T-Shirt, blue jeans, and green and black sneakers.

"As you can see, Mr. and Mrs. Stone, we offer a wide variety of sports and education here as Casper Junior High. A wonderful place for your son." Lancer tried to convince.

"Well it is the best we've seen. And, we've already looked at five others." Mrs. Stone said to her husband.

"Indeed. Well, it's his decision." Mr. Stone replied with a shrug of his shoulders. The four looked at the teen.

"Eh, interesting school." He said, before looking around, and spotted the three. If you would've looked closer, than you would've seen a light red smoke escape his lips. "Even more interesting people." He looked back at the adults. "Sure, why not?"

"Excellent. If the three of you follow us, than we can get the paper work filled out, and he can start today if you want him too." Ishiyama stated, as she opened the door to her office and walked in. The three adults and teen gladly followed, while Danny and his friends watched with interest.

"New student?" Tucker questioned.

"I guess." Sam replied, before closing her locker.

"That must suck. Being the new kid in Highschool. Hope he'll fit in." Tucker added.

"Yeah. I just hope Dash won't be a total jackass to him." Danny stated, as he wrapped a arm around Sam's shoulders, before the three started to walk to class.

**(Minutes later.)**

"Everything is checked out. Your son is actually able to start today, if you would allow it." Ishiyama said with a smile, as Mr. and Mrs. Stone, and their son got up from their seats. The mother and father shook hands with the two, before leaving for the door.

"Thank you Ms. Ishiyama. I'm sure out little trooper will love it here." Mrs. Stone cheerily said, while the son blushed and smiled a little. With that the three exited the office, allowing the teen to close the door and sigh. He faced, the adults, before his eyes changed from brown to purple in a second, and changed back. The adults eyes turned from green to blue, and they shook their heads.

"W-What are we doing here?" Mr. Stone asked.

"Oh, well the two of you are planning to have a child, and want to make sure he or she will have a great future education. So, I gave you a tour of Casper High. Which you loved." The teen stated, as if it was genuine.

"Oh, well, thank you. The truth is, I always wanted a child." Mrs. Stone said.

"That's great. You two should go home and try to make one. Like, right now!"

Without a second thought, the two instantly ran though the hallway and out the doors, leaving the teen to sigh.

"Humans, so easy to control, yet they're at the top of the food chain." He sighed, before taking out a small piece of paper. "Fuck. English with Mr. Lancer." Just as he said those words, Mr. Lanced walked out of the office, and gave him a small smile.

"Skipping class are we?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Uh, no sir. Just need to directions to the best teacher in the world." He lied, while showing Lancer the schedule, who smirked in return.

"Oh, yeah I heard he's a wonderful teacher. Here, I'll show you too his classroom." With that, Mr. Lancer started walking away, to which the teen followed.

**(Mr. Lancer's classroom)**

Danny Placed his elbow on the desk, rested his head in his hand, and stared out the window in boredom. Mr. Lancer wasn't in the classroom, yet, so there was pretty much nothing to do. Sam was getting in some extra study time, Tucker was doing something on his beloved PDA, and all the other students were talking to their friends. Danny winced a little as he felt something small hit the back of his head. He turned around, only to see his long time bully, Dash, laugh as a straw hung from his mouth, and tiny paper balls on his desk. Even though Danny saved the world, and was half ghost, Dash was still a jerk to him. But before Danny could say or do anything, the door opened, instantly making everyone quiet and sit down. Mr. Lancer walked in, and with him, the teen that the three had seen before.

"Hello class. We have a new student with us today, and will be staying with us until the end of the year. Everybody, please give a warm welcome to, Kevin Stone." Mr. Lancer stated. None of the students seemed to care though, or even acknowledge him.

"Nice class you have here." The now known Kevin sarcastically stated.

"Yes, well...anyway why don't you take your seat? You will be sitting behind Sam Manson." Lancer informed him.

"Ok...And, she is?"

"Oh, right. She is the one who currently has her face planted into the English book. Obviously trying to get in a few more minutes of studying."

"Oh, alright." Kevin stated, while making his way to the desk behind said Goth. But, as he passed Danny, they each had some type of mist escape their lips. Danny looked back, staring as Kevin sat down. Kevin looked back, before giving him a two finger wave.

_"Can it be him?" _Danny thought, watching as Kevin stared outside. _"Can't be." _His thoughts were cutoff, as a packet of papers were set on his desk.

"Ok class, even though we've only started school a few weeks ago, this test will count as one/third of your final grade." Lancer informed, while closing and taking Sam's book, and leaving her a test. He than, came up to Kevin. "Mr. Stone, I will give you the test on Friday. That way you have time to study and go through what we've gone through."

"Actually, I'll would prefer to take the test now, if you don't mind." Kevin stated, surprising Lancer, and even most of the class.

"Are you sure Mr. Stone? You don't even know what we've gone through."

"Eh, it's fun doing the unknown. Besides, lady luck is on my side." Kevin spoke, trying to not sound cocky.

"Oh, you're that type of student." Lancer sighed, before giving him the test, and moving on. After a few seconds, the whole class had the test, allowing Lancer to sit at his desk. But for some reason, he closed his eyes. "Ok class, there is no time, but no cheating. Dash." Lancer said, while opening his eyes, watching as Dash tried to look over the shoulder of his friend, Kwan. Dash noticed the look, and sat straight in his seat, annoyed.

"As I was saying, there is no time limit, and no cheating. If someone cheats you will-." He started to say, only for Kevin to get up, place the packet onto his desk, and walk back to his seat, all the while being under the watching eyes of everyone in the room. "-get, a, zero. Finished already, Mr. Stone?" Lancer asked, while looking through the packet, seeing as every question has been answered.

"Yup. So, what now? Can I just sleep?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, sure." Lancer answered, both surprised and confused of what had just occurred.

"Cool." Kevin replied, before placing both his arms onto the desk, placed his head on the two as if they were a pillow, and closed his eyes. The students and teacher stared at him, curious, surprised, and a little bit, weirdly. As if they were weird-ed out. But Lancer got their attention.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get started." He ordered, which they did immediately.

**(Hours later. Lunch time inside.)**

"A, B!" Sam exclaimed, both angered, relieved, and surprised at her grade. "How could I get a, B?!"

"Well, look on the bright side, at least you passed." Danny said, trying to look on the bright side.

"I know. But I studied for days though. I thought I would've gotten an A." Sam said with a sigh, while folding her test and placing it in her bag.

"Ah, come on. I guarantee you got the best grade in the class. You gotta be happy about that." Danny said, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess."

"Hey, it's the new kid." Tucked stated, motioning behind Sam. She turned, while Danny looked, watching as the new student stood awkwardly, trying to find a place to sit.

"Guess he doesn't have anyone to sit with."

"Hey Kevin!" Danny shouted, catching the teens attention. "You can sit over here if you want." he noticed the teen smile, and made his way over to them. When he got to the table, he placed his backpack on the ground behind him as he sat next to Tucker.

"Thanks." Kevin stated, and Sam was the only one who noticed as a green mist escaped his mouth.

"It's no problem." Danny replied, this time Tucker being the one to notice blue mist leave his mouth. "We've all been the new kid here and there, we know how it feels to not know anyone."

"Well than, I guess I'm lucky to have you three." He said with a smile.

"I guess you are. So uh, what did you get on the test?" Tucker asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, got an A." He replied nonchalantly, while scooping up and eating a spoon full of mashed potatoes. He was unaware of Sam's shocked expression.

"What?!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"How did you get an A?! I've studied non-stop for a week and got a B! You come out of nowhere, don't even know what chapter we're on, don't study, and get an A! How does that make sense?"

"...I'm a good test taker?"

Both Kevin and Danny went to eat, and this time Sam noticed Danny's mist and Tucker noticed Kevin's. They tried to ignore, at least for now. Sam and Tucker of course knew what this meant, but didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone.

"Speaking of, where _do _you come from?" Danny question, after swallowing a spoon full of his own mashed potatoes.

"I was born and raised in North Carolina. But me and my parents moved around here and there. We just moved here about a month ago actually."

"Oh, that's cool." Danny commented, before trying to eat once again. He was stopped however, when a wad of mashed potatoes hit the back of his head. Danny grimaced, while Sam and Tucker gasped. Kevin was surprised, especially at how calm Danny was. "That however, wasn't."

"Hey Fen-turd!" A obnoxious voice from behind Danny, and he flinched when a large hand slapped his back.

"Hey Dash." Danny sighed.

"What do you want Dash?" Sam questioned, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"What? Can't I say hi to my favorite punching bag?" Dash questioned, while giving Danny a noogie.

"Uh Dash, if Danny wanted, _you _could be his punching bag..." Tucker pointed out.

"I don't think so nerd. The mayor said he isn't allowed to do _that _when it comes to humans. So _I _can do whatever I want." Dash stated, before slapping Danny on the back of the head, causing the teen to growl in anger, and knocking off the potatoes. Kevin laughed, catching everyone's attention. "What's so funny?"

"It's just, I haven't heard that cliché insult in such a long time. To me, it's amusing." Kevin informed with a smile, not even intimidated by the jock.

"It'll be amusing when I smash your face in." Dash threatened, before making his way towards Kevin. Everyone outside was quiet and watching, waiting for what was to come.

"Leave him alone Dash." Sam ordered.

"Stay out of this Manson." Dash ordered back, and only Kevin noticed his tone became just a tiny bit softer when talking to her. Perfect, he had ammo after all.

"Hmm, interesting."

"What is?" Dash questioned.

"Your tone. It became softer when talking to Ms. Manson...I deduce you have a feeling for her. I want to say, love." Kevin stated, causing their eyes to widen. Dash's cheek turned pink slightly, causing the teen to smirk. Kevin then looked behind Dash, and saw a Latina girl wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans walking up to Dash, only to stop after he stated the "obvious".

"I'm guessing that's your girlfriend. Hmm, cheerleader, possibly the captain." He then looked at Sam, then Paulina, and back again, making up his mind. "I want to say Sam is more your style. Hard/hot headed-" That got him a irritated look from Sam, but Kevin ignored it. "-someone that can put you in your place easily. And, beautiful." Danny's eyes twitched at the compliment, and Sam's blush didn't help.

"I'll also say you think of yourself as a 'Alpha Male'. And seeing Danny, a lesser male in your opinion, with Sam drives you crazy. So you continue to pick on Danny, to try to show Sam she should be with you. Which of course is failing and only causing her hatred for you to grow...Am I correct?" It was quiet outside, besides the tree branches and leaves rustling.

Dash didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked away, not acknowledging anyone. Not even Paulina, who started to follow him.

"How did you do that?" Tucker asked, amazed at how fast Dash was "defeated" by the new kid.

"Observation, and studying to be a psychologist." The looks he was receiving, told him they didn't believe him. "Ok, I guess. So sue me."

"That...was actually pretty cool." Danny commented.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to have a friend with some use around." Sam joked, while Danny and Tucker rolled their eyes, they knew it was a joke. Kevin smiled. It would be nice to have some human friends for once.

**(Later that night.)**

Danny Phantom was flying quickly through Amity Park, zigzagging through the buildings and alleyways as a shadow followed him via shadows of vehicles, buildings, etc.

"He's on my tail. You two ready?" Danny asked into the 'Fenton-Earpiece'.

"We're ready Danny." Sam informed, as she and Tucker sat on top of a tall building, 'Fenton-Blasters' in hand, ready to blast the one who dared attack their friend.

"Speak for yourself! I'm in a bidding war right now!" Tucker exclaimed, tapping away rapidly at his PDA. Sam sighed, before grabbing the PDA and tossing it off the building. "HEY!"

"Guys, we're here!" Danny warned, before slowing down and floating next to the building that Sam and Tucker were stationed on.

Sam and Tucker readied their blasters and starting scanning the area. There was nothing one second, and the next, a purple glow on top of a building, behind a build board. A shot was heard, and Danny was quick to dodge as a bullet/canister flew his way. He fired a plasma shot back, destroying the build board and drawing his new enemy out of cover.

Sam and Tucker could now see him. He wore a full body, made of a artificially created metallic compound(if Tucker had to guess). It was mainly black, with one orange shoulder pad on his left shoulder, boots, and a long cuff like piece of armor on his right wrist. On his right side, was a holster. It looked like for a pistol. The figure still had his sniper aimed at Danny.

"Who are you? Why do you keep attacking me?" Danny questioned.

"Name's Hunter. ShadeHunter. As for why I'm attacking you-" His grip on the trigger tightened. "-it's because you're a ghost." He pulled the trigger and fired. The bullet flew through the air. Danny was quick to dodge it, and fired a plasma bolt back at him. Shade seeped back into the shadows, causing the blast to destroy the ledge of the buildings rooftop.

"Keep your eyes peeled. He could be anywhere." Danny warned, scanning the area below. Sam and Tucker nodded, and also started to scan. It was when something metallic, from the alleyway, retracted off a street light, causing a shine to warn Sam.

"He's down there!" She yelled before firing. A blue plasma shot from the blaster and made contact with another buildings corner.

"No, he's over here!" Tucker warned, before firing down at a blue car. The shot it's intended target, but did blow up the vehicle. Off in the distance, you could hear someone yell-

"My car!"

Shade growled in annoyance. The rooftops were guarded by the three, who were still scanning for him(now he hid in another alleyway). He wouldn't be able to get anything down with these blasted lights. That's when an idea formed. Holstering his sniper, he unsheathed a black steeled sword. If he was backed against a wall, then he would have to push back.

The three hero's continued scanning the streets below for any sign this "ShadeHunter" was still around. Suddenly as streetlight went out, and a loud metallic bang was heard. Danny turned his attention below, and watched as a arm holding a sword rose from the streetlights shadows. It slashed, cutting right through the metal and sending the lamp to the ground, cutting off it's power.

"Watch out. He's destroying the street lamps." Danny warned.

"Why would he do that?" Tucker asked, and watched what Danny had saw on a different lamp.

"He's enlarging his playing field." Sam deduced.

Three more thuds could be heard, engulfing more of the street into darkness. It was aggravating at this point, not knowing where or when the enemy would strike.

"Would are we going to do Danny?" Sam questioned, trying to pin point where Shade would go to next.

Danny didn't answer, he kept his eyes on the street. With his sight, he could see a dim outline of Shade when he used the shadows to travel. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Shade had a rather, weird way of taking out the lights. He would do odds, then evens. There were 20 streetlamps in all, ten on each sidewalk. He would go left for one, three, and five, then right two, four, and six. By that logic, he would go for left...

"Guys! Blast near the left side, seventh streetlamp." Danny ordered, before firing a plasma shot at the light. Sam and Tucker fired as well, and the three shots timed perfectly with Shade, who like Danny predicted, arrived at the seventh lamp. Two blasts hit the ground, and one hit directly where Shade was. The ghost let out a roar of pain. Slowly, he raised from the ground, and ended up kneeling next to the lamp. The blast had injured him, making him too weak to use his 'shadow traveling' powers. "Now!"

Tucker and Sam turned a knob on their blasters, setting them both to "Fenton Thermos" mode. The two beams traveled through the night sky, combining into a far more powerful blast.

Shade stayed there, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker, watched as it got closer and closer. It was only three feet away from SH, before a green bat with red eyes intercepted it. The ghost bat let out a squeal before it was sucked into one of their blasters. This had shocked the three, but what shocked them even more, was the green ghost in a red robe with black spikey Mohawk that rose from the ground and behind Shade. Wrapping herself and Shade in her robe, they sunk into the ground below, disappearing from the sight. The three hero's only had one thing on their minds at this point.

"Lydia?!"


End file.
